


Why Deny What We Both Want?

by Hot_Tea (She_Rawr)



Category: Uncle Cool (Webcomic)
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, F/M, I'm Sorry, My First Fanfic, One Shot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, dumpster fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_Rawr/pseuds/Hot_Tea
Summary: This fanfic takes place after chapter 58 of the webcomic "Uncle Cool," by Homer. Song Hai asks to spend the night at Nana's after he checks up on her and gets rid of the debt collectors. A heated and passionate night ensues.
Relationships: Song Hai/Yeun Nana
Kudos: 1





	Why Deny What We Both Want?

“Sorry to trouble you,” Song Hai said, meekly.

“It’s okay,” Nana said, laughing while trying to hide her blush. “I’m sorry. It’s not much. And…I don’t really have anywhere to sleep except on the floor.”

“I do have a small futon though,” she said, fumbling through a plastic bin in the corner of the 10 by 10 room. Song Hai was still awkwardly standing in the doorway. “Well, please come in, Mister. You’re making me feel awkward by just standing there. I know it’s not much but…”

Song Hai walked into the small room, closing the door behind him and looked around the claustrophobic space. His eyebrows drew together and his eyes narrowed. “You’ve been living here for months?” 

“Yeah,” Nana said, avoiding Song Hai’s gaze. She unfolded the small futon and threw down the pillow. She sighed. “Well, it’s late.”

“Where are you going to sleep?” He asked. A concerned look flickered over his face.

“Uhh, I guess I’ll just umm. I’ll sleep under the desk?” Nana said, a sheepish grin dimpled her cheeks. 

“We’ll share the futon,” Song Hai sighed and pulled off his coat and shoes. His hands drop down to his belt undoing the buckle and pulling it off. He glanced up and saw Nana’s face had become red. Her eyes were glued to his hands, which were still lingering near his waist.

“What?” Song Hai asked, looking down at his pants and then at Nana. His face felt hot. “We’ve slept together before? You’ve also seen me in my boxes before. You’ve even taken my pants off before.” 

“Gezz, mister. You make me sound like a mega creep!” Nana yelped. “And … we slept in the same bed. A very large bed! And---And don’t make it sound like that.” 

Song Hai stepped out of his pants. Nana squirmed and looked at a spot on the floor. Song Hai thought she looked cute. She was blushing like mad and was biting her bottom lip. He locked the door and switched the lights off, walking over to the futon. He climbed in under the blanket, lifting it for Nana and patting the spot right beside him. He couldn’t help but smirk as she slid in, brushing her cute butt against his side as she laid down facing away from him. His hand snaked up her torso and settled on the curve of her waist. After years of not seeing her, after the regret of not letting her know how he truly felt, after losing her again, he wasn’t about to let this chance slip. Song Shen “educated” him about the importance of making the first move, but Song Hai’s heart was hammering nearly out of his chest. He hoped Nana couldn’t feel the slight tremor in his hand.

Nana wished his hand would have kept moving further up. His touch felt too light. Just as she let out a sigh, Song Hai began rubbing his thumb in circles. Her shirt rose up when she laid down, and his thumb was tracing circles on her bare waist. 

“You’re so soft, Nana,” Song Hai whispered into Nana’s ear. His warm breath tickled her.Nana gasped, shuttering and pressed her backside into him unconsciously. 

Nana’s face felt like it was going to burn off. Was she even breathing? Usually she was the one being so forward. She turned to face Song Hai. 

“Mister,” Nana murmured. She stared into Song Hai’s golden honey eyes, biting her bottom lip. 

Song Hai chuckled. “You can call me Song Hai, you know.”

“Song Hai,” Nana whispered, closing her eyes.

“Yes,” he said. 

“Why?” Nana asked, flashing her rosey eyes at him. 

“Why what?” he asked, looking startled. 

“Why did you come for me?” Nana asked. 

“I missed you,” Song Hai whispered into her neck. Was it just her, or was mister getting closer? He sighed. “I was also worried about you.”

“You don’t need to worry about me,” Nana said, turning around to face him.

“Really?” Song Hai said, giving her an angry look. Shame made her face flare red. “I don’t want to lose you.” 

Nana would have killed or died to hear those words three years ago. She’s tried to forget about him, but she can’t. His eyes, his elusive smile, his deep voice, his gentle touch… they all flood into her as soon as she attempts to forget. When she lays in bed at night, he is the only thing she can think of. She’s imagined a moment like this a thousand times. But...but fate, no her father keeps pulling them apart. She can’t have anyone close to her, she can’t love anyone, she must push them all away or else her father will hurt them. He hurt Song Hai. It could have been worse…  
“How’s your side?” Nana asks as her thin fingers automatically slide under his shirt and travel to his abdominal. Song Hai’s stomach sucks in, but it’s not because of pain. His breath increases. Nana quickly pulls her hand out. “I’m sorry! It’s still sore.”

“No, no. It’s just,” Song Hai said, blushing like crazy. “I haven’t been working out. Like ab workouts because of the wound. I’m kinda … plush.” 

“Oh my gosh! Mister, you are fine!” Nana screamed and fell into a laughing fit. “Do you think I care? Seriously, all this time pining after you and you think I care about abs or how you look! When I first met you I thought you were a gangster! I love you for you.” 

It suddenly got quiet. Nana’s grin shrank into a small smile. Despite her embarrassment, she couldn’t help but smile at the way Song Hai looked at her with love and amazement. 

“Nana,” Song Hai said. “I regret nothing more than when I let go of your hand three years ago. I thought I was wrong for having feelings for you. I didn’t dare name them. When I answered that door, I knew. I would love you forever and…”

Song Hai’s hand caressed her hair and gently slid his fingers down her cheek. His voice began much deeper as he whispered. “I’m never letting you go.” 

Without much thought, Nana leaned into Song Hai’s lips. The last time she kissed him, she was drunk and couldn’t remember. She was going to remember this. The kiss, which started out soft and gentle, soon turned passionate. Song Hai pulled Nana close and wrapped his arms around her, one hand one her back, thumb tracing little circles, and the other hand tangled in her hair, holding her head close. Nana was tired of talking, tired of dancing away from him. She wanted him. Needed him. 

She maneuvered so that her left hand was above their heads, caging his head and teasing his hair, and her other hand explored his entire body, slipping her hands under his shirt to feel his chest. He moaned into her mouth. Nana felt a deep pressure build within her. Her hand began its slow descent down Song Hai’s chest, past his navel, sliding across his boxers to feel his erection confined by the fabric. She rubbed it, eliciting a string of moans from Song Hai. 

“Ahhhhh! uhhh, Nana,” Song Hai sighed, pulling away from her mouth. “Are you sure?”

“Are you sure?” Nana quipped back. “I’ve been ready for three years. I can’t remember all the times I nearly jumped you.” 

“Well if you so desire,” Song Hai hummed as his hands confidently slid underneath her shirt. “I guess I have no choice but to indulge you.”

Nana’s breathing was heavy. “You better. I’ll leave you again if you don’t.”   
“Aww you’re so mean,” Song Hai teased. His fingers slipped under her bra. Cold, long, thin,and soft fingers slowly flowed up her mounds as delicately as droplets of water. 

“Harder,” Nana whispered. She would have been mortified to be so needy, so hungry, but she didn’t care. She was going to take what she wanted this time. Song Hai flicked her already hard nipple, then pinched it, enjoying the sounds coming from Nana’s mouth. Heat dripped from her core. She was going to explode if this didn’t get going faster. 

Sitting up, Nana ripped off her shirt and Song Hai removed his hand. “Is everything okay?”   
“Yeah, I just thought I’m wearing too many clothes,” Nana said. A small seductive smile played across her features. She stood up and pushed down her shorts. She wasn’t wearing very sexy underwear by any means, but Song Hai was struck silent. His breath became heavy and loud. His eyes, like invisible hands, caressed her entire body, drinking in the way the passing cars on the highway outside the window caused light to seep through the cheap blinds that didn’t fully obstruct the light from outside, illuminating her body in a faint blue light and horizontal shadows.

“Beautiful…” Song Hai whispered. 

“Are you going to help or do I have to have to take off your clothes too?” Nana teased, snapping her bra off and flinging it in the corner. 

Song Hai lunged forward, throwing off the blanket. On his knees, he grabbed Nana’s panties and pulled them down. He looked to see her reaction. She was dumbfounded and probably looked like a confused monkey. Nana had no idea Song Hai had this kind of passion and ferocity in him. A shudder ran through her and all her thoughts could think of his how mister would look spread out on the futon naked and panting. 

Song Hai looked up at her with worry. “Are you …”

He didn’t have time to finish his sentence before Nana pounced on him, pulling him down. She somehow kicked her panties off and ripped his shirt off him while maneuvering him onto his back. Song Hai was in awe. 

“Now all we have to go are these,” Nana crooned while grabbing his boxers and pulling them down. Song Hai obliged and lifted his hips to help her slide them off. Nana paid careful attention to the boxers and didn’t dare take a peek up. She wanted to be surprised. To have no other obstruction, step, or thought to distract her. She threw the boxers hard in some direction. With that out of the way, she lifted her head and stared at her prize. Damn. It was sticking straight up and twitching. Nana let out a squeal. A grin appeared on her face and her eyes blazed with lust. She crawled his thighs and positioned her mouth just above the tip.

“Nana,” Song Hai said. She gave a tentative lick. Song Hai moaned, loudly. Oh, she loved that. Damn, this really isn’t fair. Mister is so hot both literally and figuratively. Nana felt like she was going to cum just from the sight of his blush and red lips. She licked in earnest. Up and down. Adding her hands to help massage his thick dick and balls. She began to moan, too. The vibrations only made his dick harder. 

“Ahhhh, god! Nana!!” Song Hai screamed. Nana stopped her administrations, looking into Song Hai’s sweet honey eyes. She’s starving. The taste of precum doing nothing to sate her hunger. Her thumb softly rubbed his tip and slit and her other hand began to pet the underside of his shaft. All the while Nana was staring into Song Hai’s eyes as they rolled back in pleasure. He deserved this. He deserved so much. After everything he did for her, after everything he did for his patients...He deserved to feel paradise. 

She sat up and moved her hips over his dick. Her hands rested on either side of his head. Song Hai could feel her wetness on the tip of his member. He was losing his mind. Did she want him to cum without even entering her? His hands grabbed his hips and pushed her down and he thrust up, gifting him a loud scream of pleasure from Nana. She was warm and wet, it was better than he could have imagined. Her sheath squeezed around him, pulling him in and pushing him out. 

“OOOOOO! Goooood,” Nana whined. “Uggh Song Hai, you feel so good.” 

He felt kinda bad for not getting her to cum before he entered, but her praises made him bolder. Giving her some time to adjust, he began to trust upwards. She was already rutting against him. Her face contorted in pain and concentration. 

“Nana?” Song Hai said, already slowing down.

“No, don’t stop!” Nana yelled. “Please!”

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her hard. Their tongues touched, pushed, and sucked each other. While maintaining the kiss, Nana began moving again. She felt so full. So full of the man she loved. She never wanted him to leave her. She wanted to be connected forever. She wasn’t going to let her father hurt him ever again. She’d protect Song Hai with her life. He’d given her so much. 

He started thrusting faster and harder. Their moans, grunts, and the sound of their skin slapping filled the small room. 

“S-Song Hai, Song Hai,” Nana moaned his name over and over again. “I love … I ahhhh LOOOV ahhhh.”

She couldn't finish what she was saying, the pleasure was too much. Bucking hard. She wanted to be rough. To show Song Hai how wild he makes her. Like an ocean wave she watched coming to shore, her orgaism hit her hard and fast. Song Hai felt her walls tighten even more and contract, kneading his member. He thrusted deeper and harder, feeling his own climax approaching. He was losing himself. He always did when it came to her. Song Hai grunted and pushed himself deep inside her as he ejaculated. Their cries of pleasure melted into one voice. Nana collapsed on top of him, out of breath and sweaty. Song Hai was still panting and couldn’t focus well but delicately helped her lay down at his side.

He watched as both their fluids spilled out from her core. He didn’t use a condom and he didn’t think she was on the pill. No matter. He was going to marry her. He was going to marry her soon. No way in hell was he going to let the love of his life live in a small room like this, harassed by her father’s debt collectors nearly every day. And no way was he ever letting her go again. 

“I love you, Nana,” Song Hai whispered. 

“I love you too, I’ll always love you,” Nana replied, savoring Song Hai’s beautiful and rare smile. “Now go to sleep.”


End file.
